


Buoyed

by lalikur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Additional Character, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalikur/pseuds/lalikur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman, a boat, and a possessive host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buoyed

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress. Please note this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I would love some constructive feedback!

A call to arms, Sebastian Moran had just been cordially invited by his boss, his employer, to join him on an evening drifting through the sea. Not just him alone though, of course not. Jim would never get into any of that sentimental bull crap. He invited both Sebastian and his newly acquainted lady friend, Olivia. Not very many things worried Sebastian. Jim however did. He would tend to get a tad touchy when it came to Sebastian making new friends. Often it seemed childish. As if Sebastian was Jim’s toy, and Jim wouldn’t let any one else touch him. Perhaps this was an invitation to approach Sebastian’s significant other with a new light. Something more humble. More, how could he put it, something more.. Inviting. 

Harboured by the dimly lit shore, Sebastian approached the luxurious yacht with his Olivia in arm. Their heels made faint clicking sounds on the soft wood docks as they closed in on the vessel. The sleek black of the exterior shone against the moonlight. Tonight would be a good night, Sebastian thought. As did Olivia. The slight woman rushed before Sebastian and turned to face him, taking his hands in hers. She smiled sweetly and giggled softly, but evidently nervous. 

“You think he’ll like me? He is your boss after all..” She glanced back at the boat, floating there, ever so invitingly. She didn’t completely understand why some one of Jim’s position would invite an employee out to such a lovely yacht. Perhaps he was being promoted. The thought quickly skipped her mind and she looked back up at him with glimmering eyes. 

“Of course..” The edge of hesitation could be slightly heard in his voice. Jim was hard to impress. He knew that most of all people. And for both of their sakes, he hoped she wouldn’t do anything stupid or say anything stupid. He quietly hoped she would keep her cute little mouth shut for the evening. 

“Yay!” And there went her bubble brain talking. He kept silent and let go of her other hand, leading her towards the steps leading the the door. He let her go up first, and at the door waited the man behind London’s crime web. 

And there he was. Jim Moriarty swung the door open swiftly with a deadly smirk on his face, poor little Olivia didn’t see him coming. What a surprise, thought Sebastian. 

“Well well well, look who we have here! My two favorite people in the whole wide world.” His tone spoke lies and his grin spoke evil. 

_\--- Tonight would be a good night, Sebastian thought._

  


The young woman put her hand over her chest and chuckled. She looked extremely flustered and Sebastian couldn't help but notice Jim eyeing her with that look in his eyes. That god damn look. The look of hunger. Jealousy. Vengeance. Sebastian did not at all like where this was going. He still kept silent. Quietly acknowledging Jim with a nod, he ushered Olivia past the other man and felt Jim's eyes glued on him the entire time he walked by. . The stare felt like needles stabbing into his already scarred flesh. 

Jim followed behind with his slow swing stride. All fancied up, he started with an arabesque tone in his voice.

"So how are you two doing this evening? Here take a seat.." He motioned to a dark red leather couch that could have very well been dyed with blood. You never really knew with Jim.

"Very well Mr. Moriarty." The corners of her lips rose at him angelically and he shot back a sarcastic smile that shouted you-make-me-want-to-kill-puppies. Sebastian stared harshly back at him. 

"Kind of famished." Sebastian decided to move onto the topic of food which was an area Moriarty was very well acquainted with. Sebastian was well sure he had at least four cooks hidden somewhere in the yacht slaving away for the three of them. He could smell the different aromas arising from the end of the boat. Jim stood taller and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. 

"Mmmm smells like heaven don't you agree?" He nearly moaned. Olivia nodded obliviously. Heaven. Dear good god. Moriarty wasn't being very subtle tonight. Sebastian could nearly hear Jim's thoughts echo through the room. 'Do you get it 'Bastian? Because thats where your little pumpkin will be going tonight! Not us though.. I reserved us a special spot in hell. I hear the weathers much nicer there anyway.' Sebastian squinted his eyes and made the idea vaporize from his mind. He smiled courteously at Olivia. Some sense of comfort would be lovely right now. At least he could provide it for someone. 

"Moving on then?" Sebastian's tone fell along the lines of actually hungry and lets-just-get-this-over-with. He stood up taking Olivia with him. Jim nodded and led them into the luxuriously decorated dining room. The walls were covered head to toe in velvet. The floors were dark cherry hardwood. The room practically screamed death. The only alleviating aspect of the room was the dimly but still well lit lamp at the centre of the rather small but impressive table in the middle of the room. Three chairs were set up. Evenly spaced out. They all took a seat, every one beside each other. No one singled out. 'Not for long!' Sebastian's impression of Jim's thoughts chimed in the back of his head again. He sighed and placed his hands on the table, glancing around the room. 

"So how long have you known Sebastian for my dear?" Here came the jeopardy round. The comfort before the kill. 

"It's been a few weeks, yeah babe?" She looked at him, eyebrows raised. Questioning. Sebastian nodded in clearance. A look of pity swept over Jim's face. 

"Kind of sad you don't even remember the exact date you have been together? Isn't that the entire point of sentiment? Love? Getting to know each other..?" Jim's hand ghosted over Sebastians thigh as he said each other. Sebastian froze in place and turned his head slowly to face Jim. He noticed Olivia with a worried look on her face out the corner of his eye.

"Do you think we could have a word?" His tone was dead serious and so was he. He got up and smiled at Olivia. "S'cuse us for a few moments love." Seb turned back and his expression went from loving to deadly. Jim superseded Sebastian as he led them into a darkened hallway. The smell of dinner was getting stronger. They were probably setting up by now. At least Olivia would be distracted by something other than Jim's harsh words. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at the shorter man. 

"Quit fucking around Jim. I don't wan't you causing her any trouble." The boat was swaying soothingly because of the waves. But he felt as if his own anger was rocking the boat. Jim raised an eyebrow and made a pouty face. 

"You know I don't like it when you have.. others. And let's be straight here. I frankly would like you to get rid of her." His face read sorry-but-it-has-to-be-done. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. 

"I'm not doing that. I like this girl." 

"She's such a fucking bimbo Seb are you blind?"

"No she's not, now fuck off and go eat your dinner." 

"No. Get rid of her."

"No, I'm okay thanks."

"Sebastian Moran you're playing with me. And I don't like being played with."

"Jim Moriarty. Sincerely, fuck off."

Jim shrugged and looked at his watch. 

"Too late I guess." 

Sebastian very well knew what that meant. 

Quickly he rushed back to the main eating area, where an extensive array of beautiful food, had been splattered by the blood. And behind that food, lay a beautiful woman. A dead, gorgeous woman. No pulse in her wrist, no blood rushing through her veins. Only onto the area surrounding her and the small hole in the front of her head. 

"I think she looks wonderful in red, don't you Sebby..?" Jim stood behind him. Hands in his pockets. Without even turning, Sebastian could sense the smug smirk on his bosses face.

And suddenly, Sebastian thought,

_Tonight would not be a good night._

  



End file.
